Various computer tools for displaying data in the form of a dataset, a grid, a table, a spreadsheet, or the like are currently known in the field. In order to analyze and/or compare large amounts of data within such tools, the traditional approach is to extract the targeted data and then output analysis information by way of a report. This approach presents some drawbacks.
There is thus a need for an improved system for comparing large amounts of data within a data grid.